1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light source driving device capable of performing light emission control for visible light communication, a lighting apparatus, and a lighting control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Luminaires for visible light communication which output data signals by modulating intensity of illumination light have been conventionally known. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-110599 discloses a luminaire for visible light communication capable of easily securing insulation properties in parts through which a modulation signal is transmitted.